Within electrical enclosure boxes (e.g., a panel boxes), various components such as circuit breakers, fusible switches, meters, disconnects, etc. may be electrically connected to crossing buses. Such crossing buses may include buses for A-phase (A), Neutral (N), B-phase (B), and/or Common (C) and may pass or cross between a first part and a second part of the enclosure box. The crossing buses may be configured to run in parallel in order of A, N, B and/or C, for example. Such crossing buses may be included within various Power Mod™ products available from Siemens of Alpharetta, Ga.
It is important feature that such systems including crossing buses and crossing bus supports are rigorous enough to withstand significant forces produced during short circuit interruption events. In particular, adequate spacing should be maintained between the buses and the enclosure box, and also between the crossing buses themselves. Moreover, such crossing bus supports and crossing buses should be relatively easy to install within the enclosure box.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt and unmet need for a rigid crossing bus assembly, that maintains desired spacing between the crossing buses and other components, and which is easily assembled in mass production.